Only Wish
by Blackmelody is Drowning
Summary: Kyo wants to marry Tohru but needs to ask Akito about it. Akito grants it, which made them wonder why. Is she planning something? Or has she really changed for the better? Female Akito and Kyoru ::COMPLETE HIATUS!::


**A/N: Yo guys. It's Rikkaigakucrazygurl with my ****first Furuba story.**

**Note: (This follows the manga plot) ****Kyo wants to marry Tohru and is left with no choice but t****o ask Akito if it's okay for her****. Kyo wants to flee, but since the Spirits and the God are connected, Akito knows where Kyo would go. ****This is my version.-snickers-**

**Oh, and everyone now knows Akito is a female. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Natsuki Takaya.**** But I wished I owned Kyo, Haru, Hatori and Akito****(boy version, of course)**

**Summary:Kyo wants to marry Tohru but needs to ask Akito about it. Akito grants it, which made them wonder why. Is she planning something? Or has she really changed for the better? Female Akito and Kyoru**

**Ch****apter 1: Confrontation**

**Saturday**

**Tohru's POV**

**(Gomen ne if there are too many kun's and san's. That's just the typical Tohru, ne?)**

"Ano, Kyo-kun, are you sure Akito-san will agree on this?" I asked Kyo-kun. He held my hand as he dragged me to the Sohma Main House. Kyo-kun wanted to marry me, and I was happy. But, Akito-san might hurt Kyo-kun, as she did with Hatori-san. We finally reached the Main House, and I was nervous than ever. Even after the last four years we met, I was still afraid of Kyo-kun getting hurt. Kyo-kun has to tell Akito about this or Akito will have us tracked down. And okasan will get disappointed on what I will do. Kyo-kun knocked at the gate. After a while, Momiji-kun hopped on the barrier.

"Tohru-kun!!!! What are you doing here with Kyo-kun?" he anticipatedly asked as he went down to open the gates. As he peered at me, I couldn't help but feel hurt. Momiji-kun had already been mistreated by Akito-san. Last week, she scratched Momiji-kun on the face for visiting me without permission. Since it was the Sanga-nichi, Akito-san got awfully mad after Momiji-kun fled to see me.

"Is the scratch alright, Momiji-kun?" I ran toward him and brushed my fingers against his once smooth cheek. Momiji-kun grinned.

"It's alright, Tohru-kun!!!!" he cheerfully replied and handed me a lollipop, to my relief. Kyo-kun then grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go." He ordered. Suddenly, Momiji-kun blocked our way.

"What are you doing, Kyo-kun?" he concernly asked. Kyokun held my wrist tighter.

"I'm asking permission to Akito for Tohru's hand! You got a problem?!" Kyo remarked as he let go of my wrist. Momiji froze. His eyes bulged. I became more nervous.

"Demo, Yuki wa? Shigure wa? Doko? Shouldn't they be here to defend you?" Momiji cried. I held back my tears. He was deeply concerned. It took this opportunity to stare at Kyo-kun, who looked deeply moved of Momiji's concern. I looked at my own hands. It felt hot and numb. Never have I been so nervous and scared since Kyo-kun hid his true form from me. I accepted it whole-heartedly, and I was happy he opened up to me more, with the exception of Yuki-kun's presence. I was also glad for Yuki-kun's love of his life, Machi-san. She may be quiet and shy, but she has a pure heart. I was happy for them, but sadly Yuki-kun hasn't said anything about Machi-san to Akito-san. But it was up to them. I hope they could make the right choice.

"What are you two doing here?" came a stern voice that sounded awfully familiar. I turned around to find Hatori-san looking furious.

"Kyo, are you going to tell Akito about you and Honda-san?" Hatori firmly asked. I looked at Hatori-san in the eyes. I could tell he was worried for what Akito-san might do.

"Shut up! I'll fight Akito to defend her then!" Kyo-kun became mad. Hatori-san then went near him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'll help you then." Hatori-san confirmed which made Kyo-kun and I a little relieved.

"I'll help too! Can I Tohru-kun?" Momiji-kun showed me his dear, irresistible face. I chuckled.

"Momiji-kun! I'm happy that you want to help me! Demo……" I looked down. I didn't want to see them hurt again. Because of me. They've been hurt because of me. I didn't want that to happen to them again.

"Tohru-kun! Don't worry, Ha'ri's here, ne?" Momiji-kun giggled as he pointed at Hatori-san. As I stared at Hatori-san, he shrugged and reached for his pocket, probably to light another cigarette.

"Maa, let's go then." Hatori-san led the way to Akito-san's home. We reached the porch of her home and we quietly took off our footwear. We proceeded in the hall that led to her room. This wasn't easy for me. I love Kyo-kun, but I was afraid he would get hurt again. Akito-san can make me suffer, but I don't want the others to be concerned of me. I can do this. I can. We were finally in Akito-san's room, where she was sitting down, a bird perched on her pointing finger. We all kneeled down. Kyo-kun and I were in front as Momiji-kun and Hatori-san were right behind us. Akito-san sighed and strolled toward us. He then fixed her kimono.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she barked as she stared at me with disgust. I bowed down.

"Sumimasen, Akito-san. I—"

"What are YOU doing in here?!" she exclaimed, but she didn't lose it.

"I want to marry Tohru." Kyo-kun blatantly replied as he stood up. Akito-san looked at him in anger and then looked at me. She sighed and unbelievably smiled.

"As you wish, my little monster." She mumbled as she went outside. I looked at her as she slowly walked outside to view the place once more. I went toward her.

"Akito-san, are you sure?"I assured, so as to figure out if she lied or she took it seriously.

"My dear the spell is broken, yet I'm still destined to die. I have everything I need and more, so as you wish, I will not be furious of this. Please, I am the new Akito Sohma. I am now the God you can trust. Still, I love my zodiac. I want them to die with me, though. You can both get married. But don't you dare distant from me. We are still bonded, with or without the curse, I am the Head of this family no matter what happens. No matter, well then, Kyo, hand me our Juzu." Akito-san held out her hand. Kyo trembled as he looked at it once more. Slowly, he took it off and placed it on the delicate palm of AKito-san. Akito-san smiled and gripped it tightly.

"You will be no longer in need of this." She placed it in a vase.

"Akito……"Hatori-san pondered. Akito-san looked at him.

"Can I not be trusted?" she asked him. Hatori-san shook his head.

"Tohru-kun………" Momiji-kun went near me. I sweatdropped.

"Ano…..it's okay! Ahaha….."I nervously chuckled. I then looked at Akito-san, who looked back at me. She then flashed an innocent smile, which made me happy. For the first time, Akito-san was actually letting go of one of her precious Zodiac because of love. It made me happy. Finally, I can live in peace with Kyo-kun.

**A/N: Hey ya'll. The first chapter is done. Don't expect me to update everyday, because I'm writing another story.**

**Until then,**

**Ja'ne.**

**XOXO**

**bIaNcA-cHaN/hIrOcA-kUn/nIoUcA-sAn :p**


End file.
